You're not invisible to me
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Another rescue story Kendall and Logan find little Vienna in the park, and Kendall finds Rome and Pepper by the store where he got everything for Vienna. Over the next few days Kendall and Logan permantently become these three parents who don't forget them ever, and these three are no longer Invisible i don't own BTR just the girls
1. Vienna, Rome and Pepper

**Vienna, Rome and Pepper**

Kendall and Logan were out for a daily walk in the park that was by their house.

"Isn't it a lovely day Kenny" Logan says as they continue to walk in the park

"Yes it is I can't wait till we bring our kids here" Kendall says as they continue to walk in the park

"Me either" Logan says as they got ready to leave the park

As they were heading out they heard a cry come from behind the trees

"What do you think it is Kenny?" Logan asks him

"I don't know we better check it out" Kendall says as him and Logan split up to find what tree was crying

"Kendall I found something" Logan calls to him

Kendall quickly goes to where Logan was. Together they were looking at what held whatever was making that sound.

"I'll lift up the lid" Kendall says as he gently removes the covering that was over the creature

Inside the huge picnic basket was a baby and it had a note attached to it

"It says that its parents have given up their rights to their daughter cause they can't afford to care for her" Kendall says as he starts reading the note that was attached to the baby

"How old is she and does she have a name?" Logan asked Kendall

"It says that she is almost five months old, and she eats every two to four hours. There is nothing about a name here" Kendall tells Logan

"I want to keep her and raise her as our own" Logan says as he gently rocks the tiny girl who was wrapped up in a pink blanket

"Are you sure Logan?" Kendall asks him

"I'm sure I'm not giving her to the orphanage who would do goodness knows what to her" Logan says as he hands Kendall the baby while he gets up

Kendall looks at the baby who settled down

"We can bathe her, feed her, dress her up in cute clothes, play with her, and everything else with her" Logan says ad he picks up the basket

"Okay we'll keep her" Kendall says as they leave the park with the newest edition

Kendall and Logan just admired the cute baby as they headed home.

"What are you thinking of naming her?" Kendall asked Logan

"Vienna" Logan says

"I like the name Emily" Kendall says as they continue to walk

"Vienna Emily it sounds different and I like it" Logan says as they head into one of the local shops to shop for Vienna

They picked up bottles, pacifiers, diapers, a diaper bag, stroller, cute clothes, headbands, formula and toys for her

"There we go that's much better you can ride in comfort" Logan says as he pushes Vienna in the pink stroller that they got for her

(House)

Kendall put almost everything in the spare room leaving Logan and Vienna in the front room

"I'm going to make you a bottle just in case you are hungry" Logan says as he takes her into the kitchen

Soon Vienna lets out a cry

"It's coming sweetie" he tells her

Once the bottle was made Logan quickly tested it before giving it to her

"You must be hungry" he says as she starts taking the bottle

"Logan I'll be back I'm headed out I won't be back for a while" Kendall calls to him

"Go I can hold down the fort while you're gone" Logan says as Vienna still eats

Vienna looked up at Logan and started to giggle a little bit as she drank her bottle

"What's so funny huh?" He asks as he gives her a smile

Vienna reaches out to him and he gives her his pinky to hold onto to. She finished the bottle and soon fell asleep

"Sweet dreams Vienna Emily Henderson-Schmidt I love you" he says as he gives her a kiss good night as he rocks her in his arms as she snoozed softly

Logan puts Vienna in her stroller for the time being until Kendall came back with the necessities that they needed to care for her. Until he came back he went to the room that was going to be her nursery

"I can't wait until I put her in these cute outfits" he says as he begins to put away her clothes in her closet

"There you are do you wanna help me assemble her crib and changing table?" Kendall asks Logan

"Sure" Logan says as he helps Kendall with the boxes

Kendall got a standard crib, and a changing table with everything needed to change her.

"No room would be complete without this" he says bringing in the diaper genie

"Of course" Logan says as he puts the bedding in her crib

After her room was complete they put Vienna in her new bed and watched her sleep peacefully

"She looks so cute" Logan says as Vienna slept peacefully in her crib

"I know doesn't she" Kendall says stroking her light brown hair

Logan continued to assemble her nursery while Kendall put her car seats in their cars

"What's the matter sweetie did you have a bad dream?" Logan asks when he heard her wake up from her slumber

He picks her up and takes her to the changing table to change her

"Its okay sweetie we'll have you cleaned up in a jif" he says to her

Once Vienna had a clean diaper on she went back to sleep

"Logie I forgot to tell you while I was shopping for Vienna I saw these two cuties by the entrance to the store" Kendall says as he brings in two almost two year olds

They looked they were at the store for a while, and they haven't eaten at all

"Come on girls let's get you something to eat" Logan says as he takes them to the kitchen

Logan and Kendall decided on Rome for one of them and Pepper for the other one

"I already got their beds and everything that they need" Kendall says as he hugs Logan close to him

Rome and Pepper ate what was placed in front of them

"Eat up girls" Logan says as Kendall starts assembling their room

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Check-up **


	2. Check-up

**Check-up**

Kendall and Logan after they had the girls for three weeks it was time to take them to get a check-up

"The twins have awfully quiet lately" Logan says as he keeps an eye on Vienna who was playing in her playpen happily

"Yeah I saw that too I wonder if they are waiting for the perfect time to say something to us" Kendall says as he puts together Vienna's high chair

"Besides the quiet phase I think they have adjusted rather well" Logan says as he fixes a snack for the two girls

"Hey Pepper" Kendall says when the little girl hugged his leg

She waves at him

Rome hugged Logan's leg

"Hey Rome" he says picking her up cause she wanted to be held too

"I think after you two have your snack it's down time for two certain girls" Kendall tells the almost two year olds

Both girls nod as Kendall and Logan put the girls in their booster seats, for snack time. After snack Kendall and Logan took the girls to their room for down time which was known as nap time.

"Don't worry girls everything is going to be okay cause we love you with all our heart" they say as they tuck in the girls for their nap

Both Rome and Pepper held onto Kendall's and Logan's hand really tight

"We're right here girls" Kendall says as he picks up Pepper to hold her close to him

"I think if the girls aren't going to go to sleep we might as well take them for a check-up at the health department" Logan says as he gets the girls shoes

"Ya we better" Kendall says as he grabs Pepper's shoes as well

Logan grabs Vienna and puts her in her stroller cause the family was going to walk to the health department

"Rome, Pepper in the wagon please" Kendall tells them

The girls obeyed and got in their seats, so they could head to the health department for their check-up. Once all three were signed in the twins sat on Kendall's and Logan's lap

"It's okay you two mommy and daddy love you both" Kendall says as he hugs Pepper

"Kendall may I ask who is going to be mommy, and who is going to be the daddy?" Logan asks in a whisper

"I thought you be mommy Logan and I be daddy Kendall" Kendall says to him

"I'm okay with that" Logan says as Pepper comes over cause something scared her to pieces

Pepper had Logan's hair and eyes. Rome had medium brown hair and green eyes

"What's wrong Pepper don't you like it here?" Logan asked her

She nods as well does Rome

"I'll get Vienna her check-up and meet you at home" Kendall tells Logan

"Sounds like a plan to me" Logan says as him and the twins head back home

As soon as Logan and the twins got home the twins went to their room

"Girl's you wanna talk about it?" He asks as he comes into their room

The twins were quiet as a mouse, but Pepper comes over and hugs Logan's leg

"It's okay Pepper mommy has you" he says as he picks her up to comfort her cause she was on the verge of crying at any moment

"I love you mommy" Pepper says as she hugs his neck

Logan was shocked that she actually spoke after being quiet for three weeks

"I love you too Pepper and that goes for you to Rome I love both of you girls" he says as Rome comes over to join in the hug

Logan decides to take the girls back to the health department, so they could get a check-up

"Maybe afterwards me and daddy can take you two to the toy store to get a baby doll to play with. I see we didn't get you girls many toys to play with, so maybe we can let you girls pick out what you guys want to play with. Then maybe we can let you girls pick out your bedding that you girls want on your bed" he says as he pulls the wagon back to the health department

(Health department)

"Hey Loges good news Vienna here is a picture of health, but she needs to get her shots soon" Kendall says as he pushes a happy Vienna

"That's good me and the twins went home for a little bit, and they just want to feel love is all" Logan says as he signs the twins back in

"Someone is a happy camper" he says when he hears Vienna squeal in delight

"Yeah she is" Kendall says as he blows raspberries on Vienna's tummy making her laugh

"Mommy up" Pepper says reaching her arms out to Logan

"Okay come here sweet girl" he says as he picks her up to hold her

Pepper lays her head on his chest

"I'm going home to get the car" Kendall says to him

Logan nods as Kendall leaves

"Are you sleepy Pepper?" He asks her

She nods

"You can take a small nap while we wait" he says as he rubs her back as she dozes off

Rome got out of the wagon and cuddled next to mommy on the long bench he was sitting on

"There's room for you too" he says as Rome sticks her thumb in her mouth and snuggles close to Logan

Kendall returns with Vienna who was still happy as can be in her stroller

"The girls just went to sleep" Logan says in a whisper

"I'll take Rome, so she is more comfortable" Kendall says as he picks up Rome to hold her

Rome let out a protest

"It's okay Rome sweetie daddy has you" Kendall says as he rubs her back and she calms back down and goes back to sleep

(Two hours later)

"Hey princess did you have a good nap?" Logan asks Pepper

She nods

"Pepper and Rome Henderson-Schmidt" the nurse says from the doorway

"Come on girl's let's see how tall you are" Logan says playfully

Pepper was as happy as can be as she walked with mommy, and Rome was contented in daddy's arms. Both girls checked out just fine which Kendall and Logan were grateful for

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Toy shopping with the twins**


	3. Toy shopping with the twins

**Toy shopping with the twins**

"Okay I think we promised three little girls a trip to the toy store" Kendall says when him and Logan got home from the health department with the three girls

Rome and Pepper were really excited to go to the toy store and have fun and pick out the toys that they wanted to play with

"Who is going to come with mommy?" Logan asks the girls

Pepper runs straight to Logan

"Rome, do you wanna come with daddy to pick out your bedding that you want?" Kendall asks Rome

Rome goes straight with Kendall no problem

"Okay who is going to take Vienna?" Logan asks Kendall

"I'll bring her with us that way we can give the twins some one on one time" Kendal says as he goes and gets Vienna from the nursery

"That means you get to be with me and we get to pick out the toys that you want Pepper" Logan says taking her to his car

Pepper was really excited to go with mommy to the toy store

(Toy store)

"Okay Pepper let's go look at some toys" Logan says as he pushes the cart with one hand and holds onto Pepper with the other hand

Pepper was a bit on the shy side she was the one that stayed really close to mommy when they went any where

"Let's look at the games to see if there is any games that you want to play with" he says guiding her down the game aisle

Pepper picks out two games and that was it

"Okay let's move onto the blocks and Thomas the train to see if you want to play with any of those toys" he says taking her over to that aisle

Pepper picks out some blocks and some Thomas the train figures as well as tracks and everything else that goes along with Thomas the train

"Okay let's head to the furniture section to pick out some furniture for you to sit on that is just your sixe" he tells her

Pepper picks out a Sophia the first chair, couch and eating table

"I think we got enough for now, but we'll come back with daddy and Rome I promise I think we better get you some bedding for your bed" he says as they head for the check-out

At this point Pepper was getting sleepy

"Ah are you tired princess?" he asks her as he pays for the purchases

She nods as she rubs her eyes

"After we get your bedding we'll come back and get more toys" he says as he puts her in the cart, so they could go to bed bath and beyond for her bedding

Pepper ended up falling asleep in her car seat

"Ah night precious" he tells her when he sees that she fell asleep

(The house)

Logan carries her in the house and lays her in her bed

"Night Pepper I love you" he says as he tucks her in with her stuffed animal

Pepper didn't wake she was asleep like a little angel. Logan decided to work on the toys that she got while she slept. While Logan was working on her toys she woke up from her nap

"Pepper did you have a bad dream sweetie?" he asks her

She nods with a sniffle

"Come on we can cuddle until daddy comes home" he says taking her to the master, so they could cuddle

(Later)

"Rome I am very disappointed in you go to your room" Kendall says as he comes in with a crying Vienna

Logan comes with Pepper who was hanging onto him like a crutch

"What happened?" Logan asks coming in with Pepper who was sleeping on his shoulder

"Rome decided to beat up on Vienna in the toy store cause I was going to get her some more toys to play with" Kendall says as he goes and gets the bedding from the car

"Come on Vienna you wanna come back to the toy store with mommy and Pepper?" Logan asks the baby

"Ya" she says reaching her arms out to Logan

Logan takes both girls with him. Before they go to the toy store he was going to go to bed bath and beyond for her bedding

(Bed, bath and beyond)

"Do you see any bedding that you like?" he asks her

"That one mommy" she says pointing to Sophia the first bedding

"Good choice, and it has everything with it, so we can divide you and your sister up" he says putting it in the cart and heading for the check out

(Toy store once again)

"Okay Pepper sweetie would you want anything else to play with?" he asks as he puts Vienna in the cart

Pepper goes for the ride-on section and got a Disney princess convertible

"You look great in that anything else?" he asks as he follows her

"Can I get some dolls mommy?" she asks him

"Sure that way you can play mommy then we got to go back to the baby section to get some toys for Vienna" he says as she picks out the dolls and everything she wants to play with

"Can I get a kitchen too mommy?" she asks with the puppy dog eyes

"Sure princess" he says giving her a kiss on her little forehead

Pepper was mommy little helper with picking out toys and everything for Vienna. Logan was pleased that Pepper was totally different than her sister Rome

(The house)

"We have mommy's little helper in our midst" Logan says coming in with the two girls

"Oh I take it Pepper was a good girl?" Kendall asks as he heads out to get the bags that Logan had in his car

"Yeah Kenny I'm thinking we should split the twins up" Logan says as he helps Pepper with her bedding

"That's a good idea Logie that way they have their own room. I already did it. Pepper go see your room" Kendall tells her

Pepper runs to her room and is amazed to see her desk, chair, bookshelf and everything in her room

"What do you think princess?" he asks her

"I love it daddy" she says hugging his leg

**Review**

**Next Chapter: It's up to you guys what would you guys want to see **


	4. The twins quarrel

**The twins quarrel**

It had been two months since Vienna, Pepper and Rome came into Kendall's and Logan's life, and those two wouldn't change a thing if they had to rescue them all over again

"Okay who is up for going to the park?" Logan asks the girls one day while Kendall was in the studio

Rome and Pepper ran to get their shoes, so they could go to the park

"Sorry girls it looks like we are not going to the park today" he says when he sees it rain outside

"Why is that papa?" Pepper asks

"It's raining sweetie, so after I put Vienna down for a nap. I'll get the huge blanket and we can camp out in the living room until daddy comes home" he tells the girls

"Can we build a fort?" Rome asks

"I want to be in the tent and color" Pepper says

"But I want to color in the fort" Rome says

"Tent" Pepper says

"Fort" Rome says back

"Tent" Pepper says

"Fort" Rome says as she attacks her sister

"Okay you two go to your rooms" Logan says as he pulls the two year olds apart

Rome and Pepper continued to fight as they headed for their rooms.

After the girls were in their rooms Logan got a text from Carlos. Asking if Kendall and he wanted to come over for dinner that evening. Logan response with a yes

"Okay Vienna I think its nap time for a certain little baby" he says as he carries Vienna to her nursery

Logan changes Vienna before putting her in her crib

"Night little one" he says as he lays her down

Vienna is asleep within seconds

"Time to check on our little trouble makers" he says as he heads to each of the twins rooms

Pepper was coloring at her desk like a good little girl.

"Pepper sweetie time-out is over" he says coming into her room

Pepper heads to the kitchen for her snack

"Rome you can come out time-out is over" he says as he enters her room

Rome headed to the kitchen for snack

"Rome I was here first" Pepper says when Rome tried to get her out of the chair

"I want that chair Pepper, so get off" Rome says pushing her sister to the ground

That caused Pepper to cry

"Rome did you push Pepper off the chair?" Logan asks her

"Yes I did" Rome says happily

"That was not nice Rome, and you will have go down for down time with no snack, so go back to your room little lady" he says tapping his foot

Rome did what she was told and went to her room without saying another word

"Since you obeyed mommy Pepper you get a snack" he says going to the kitchen for her snack

Pepper ate her snack happily

"Papa since I'm not sleepy can I stay up?" She asks him

"Sure but you have to be quiet though" he tells her

"Okay papa" she tells him

Pepper goes to her room, so papa could get some work done until daddy comes home.

"Two of the three are napping, so I can get started on some chores, and hopefully have them done before Kendall comes home" he says as he goes and gets the laundry

(Later)

"Pepper you can come out now" he tells her

Pepper comes scootering out of her room

"Did you have fun playing Pepper?" He asks her

Pepper nods

Rome comes scootering out of her room and bumps into Pepper

"Rome that wasn't nice apologize" he tells her

Rome sticks out her tongue at Pepper, and Pepper sticks out her tongue

"Okay you two I think before we go out tonight. I think you two need to go in time-out" he tells the twins

"She started it papa" Rome tells Logan

"I don't care who started or finished it you two back to your rooms now march" he says pointing towards their rooms

Pepper and Rome fought the whole way back to their rooms

"Do you want me to extend the time-out?" he calls to them

Both girls were quiet

"Hi Vienna do you want to come into the front room and play?" he asks as he gets her out of her crib

"Ya" she says happily

Logan places Vienna in her playpen to play while he put the laundry in where it goes before Kendall comes home. Logan loved hearing Vienna squeal and babbles as she played with her baby toys

(Later)

Kendall entered the house with the twins arguing over something

"Give it back Pepper" Rome says as she fights with her sister

"I was playing with it Rome" Pepper says as she fights to keep the toy that she was playing with

"You two stop and stop it now" Kendall says as he breaks apart the fight

"Tell Rome that I was playing with the toy first daddy" Pepper says almost in tears

"Rome wasn't Pepper playing with the toy first?" Kendall asks her

"Now I want it" Rome says jerking the toy completely out of her sister hand

"Rome that isn't fair" Pepper says as she takes off completely

"What happened?" Logan asks appearing with Vienna on his hip

"Pepper took off could you go while I take care of Rome?" Kendall asks Logan

"Come on Vienna we got to go after sissy" Logan says as he puts Vienna in her stroller

"You Rome are in so much trouble, and I according to papa you fought with your sister all day, and that means you get a spanking" Kendall says as he takes Rome to her room to take care of business

(Outside)

"Pepper. Pepper sweetie where are you?" Logan asks as he searches for her as him and Vienna start searching all over for her on foot

Pepper didn't respond, so Logan went back for his car he knew he could cover more ground that way

"Hang on Vienna mommy going to drive a little fast" he says as he starts the car

Logan's mind was going a million miles a minute cause he didn't see Pepper anywhere, so he decided to go to the police department to put an alert on her. After he put an alert on her he continues to hunt for her

"Pepper please come back to me" he says as he was breaking down and crying cause he didn't see her at all

Logan parks the car and starts to cry cause he didn't Pepper at all. He tells Carlos something came up, and him and Kendall couldn't make it to dinner that evening

"Mr. Henderson go home we'll call when we see her" the officer tells him

Logan heads home cause he figures Vienna was getting hungry

(The house)

"Hey any signs?" Kendall asks Logan

Logan shakes his head no

"Logie we got to have faith that they will find her" Kendall says as he hugs Logan close to him

(That evening)

Kendal and Logan were watching the phone hoping it will ring, and it did a few minutes later

"Hello" Kendall says when he picks it up

"Yes this him, okay, okay, we'll be right there" he says hanging up the phone

"Did they find her?" Logan asks

"Yes they found her she's safe" Kendall says as he hugs Logan close

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Pepper**


	5. We see about Pepper

**We see about Pepper**

Kendall calls James to see if he could watch Vienna and Rome while they went to get Pepper from the police department. James was more than happy to come over and watch the girls for Kendall and Logan while they went to get Pepper back

"Thanks James" Kendall says when James come through the door

"Guys go I can handle things while you guys are gone" James tells them

Kendall and Logan left, but before Logan left he grabbed Pepper's favorite doll

"Come on Kenny I want my little girl home" Logan says as he gets on the passenger side

"Me too Logie me too" Kendall says as he gets in and heads for the police department where Pepper was waiting for them

(Police department)

Logan got out as soon as Kendall parked the car

"Logan wait up" Kendall calls to him

Logan wanted to go see Pepper that very minute he didn't want to wait on Kendall, but he had too

"Yes we were told that Pepper Henderson-Schmidt is here" Logan tells the police officer

"And you are?" the offer asks him

"We're her parents" Kendall tells the officer

"Follow mw then" the officer say to them

The officer takes Kendall and Logan to where Pepper was at the moment

"Mommy, daddy" she says when she sees Kendall and Logan

"We're right here baby girl" Kendall tells her

Pepper runs into their arms and they hug it out

"I'm sorry for running away I promise to not to do it again" she tells mommy and daddy

"We know you won't" Logan says as he hugs her really tight cause he didn't want to let her go ever again cause she was his world

"I need the dad to come with me" the officer tells Kendall

Kendall goes with the officer to explain what happened that night

"Mommy brought you your favorite dolly" Logan tells Pepper as he shows her the doll

Pepper takes it and hugs it really tight

"After daddy gets done with what he has to do we will go home, and me and you and snuggle how does that sound princess?" he asks her

"I love snuggling with you mommy" she says as she snuggles close to Logan

"I love snuggling with my baby girl the most" he tells her

"I love you mommy" she tells him

"I love you too princess" he tells her as he hugs her really tight

Logan and Pepper played together while Kendall took care of what he needed to take care of at the moment

"When I can go home mommy?" Pepper asks

"Soon sweetie I promise" he tells her as he holds her in his arms

"Okay Logie we can go, but we got to take this little cutie with us" Kendall says as he appears with a little baby that the police found when they found Pepper

"Ah how old is she?" Logan asks as he walks out with Pepper who was fast asleep on his shoulder

"The cops say she looks three days old, so she isn't very old at all" Kendall says as they leave the police department with Pepper and the newest member of the family

Logan buckles Pepper in her car seat and Kendall buckles the little baby girl in Vienna's car seat for the time being

"There we go little one" Kendall says to the baby

"Let's hope there isn't any jealously with the other three" Logan says as he gets in the car

"I don't think Pepper or Vienna will be jealous" Kendall says as he heads home to put the newest member to bed

(Kendall and Logan's house)

"Come on Pepper I'll put you in your bed" Logan tells the almost two year old

Pepper didn't stir as she was moved from the car to her bed

"Night love" he says as he tucks her in her big bed and covers her up with her covers

"I'm putting the baby in the bassinet that I picked up" Kendall says as he takes the bassinet to the master bedroom to assemble it

Soon the little baby wakes up from her slumber

"Shh it's okay Primrose I got you" Logan says as he picks the baby up from the carrier that Kendall brought

Logan heads to the kitchen to make Primrose a bottle

"It's coming sweetie" Logan says as he heats up one of Vienna's small bottles that were in the fridge

Once the bottle was heated Logan tests it and gives it to her

"Here we go baby doll" he says as he gives her the formula

Primrose starts suckling the formula

"Come on let's go to bed" he says as he heads for the master where Kendall was getting everything ready for Primrose first night

"Hey baby girl" Kendall says when he sees the baby

"I decided on Primrose as her name cause we are going to raise her and the others with your lifestyle with a bit of my life style" Logan says as he sits in the rocking chair to rock Primrose to sleep

"That's a unique name and I see it a earth baby name" Kendall says when he looks up what her name means

"Yeah I went that route with this one" Logan says as Primrose still eats

After Primrose had her formula Logan laid her down and got her ready for bed

"If we are going green that means using cloth diapers with her and Vienna" Kendall tells him

"I am so ready to do that with the babies even though it will kill me to do pins, but it will be better for them" Logan tells Kendall as he puts one of the disposable diapers on Primrose to get through the first night

"Maybe we can do disposable when we go away, and at night cause I don't want to poke myself at night with the babies" Kendall says with a chuckle

"I thought of going with the button ones, so we don't get pricked" Logan says as he puts the pajamas on the baby

"That sounds way better than the pin ones" Kendall says with a chuckle

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The girls see the baby **


	6. The girls see the baby

**The girls see the baby **

Primrose woke up periodically through the night to either be fed or changed by either daddy or papa, and sometimes she just wanted to be held

"Morning Primrose" Logan says when he sees that she was wide awake in her bassinet and was looking around at her surroundings

Primrose reached out to papa

"You got me baby girl" he says as he picks her up and takes her to the nursery, so she could get a new diaper on

Primrose was only wet and Logan was thankful it wasn't none of her blow outs that she has been having since they brought her home the night before

"There we go all better now to go down, so daddy can give you a bottle" Logan says as he picks her up from the changing table

"Morning papa" Pepper says from her booster seat where she was eating breakfast

"Morning little bear" he says as Kendall hands him the bottle, so Primrose could be fed as well

Logan was happy that Pepper was in a good mood that morning

"Did the baby sleep good too?" Pepper asks as she continues to eat her breakfast

"Yes she did would you want to meet your new sister?" He asks her

Pepper nods

"Hi Primrose" Pepper says as she saw the baby that her papa was holding

Primrose looks up at Pepper

"Can I hold her papa?" She asks him

"Maybe later sweetie" he says as he continues to feed the baby

Kendall comes in with Rome and Vienna

"Morning girls" Logan says to them

Vienna smiled at her papa as daddy put her in her high chair for breakfast that morning

"She a happy baby this morning" Kendall says

"Maybe cause she slept through the night without a peep" Logan suggest

"Yeah and she loves seeing her papa" Kendall says to Logan

Rome didn't say good morning she just ate her breakfast and annoyed her sister.

"Rome eat your breakfast, and quit annoying your sister please" Kendall says as he feeds Vienna her breakfast since Vienna started eating solids

Logan burps Primrose after she had her bottle

"Good girl" Logan says after she let out some good burps

"I'm done papa" Pepper says to him

"Good girl now come on I'll help you get dressed" Logan says as he follows behind her to her room to help her get dressed

Kendall cleans Vienna up after she had her breakfast, and took her to go get dressed, so they could hang out all day with the girls

"Rome come here there is someone I want you to meet" Logan says from the bed as he holds little Primrose in his arms

Rome comes into the room really quick with her sister following behind her

"Whose baby is that?" Rome asks

"This is your baby sister Primrose" he tells her as Kendall comes in with little Vienna who wanted to see the baby as well

Rome gave Logan the look that she is really my baby sister

"Pepper would you like to hold her?" Logan asks her

Pepper nods happily to papa

"Okay daddy will put you on the bed, so you can hold her" Logan says to her

Primrose looks up at who was holding her now

"Hi Primrose I'm Pepper your big sister I love you" Pepper says as she gives her baby sister a kiss

Vienna slithered over to her sister

"Vienna this is Primrose your baby sister" Logan tells the baby that came to see what her sister was holding at the moment

Vienna gave her baby sister a kiss on her forehead

"You two will get along just fine" Kendall says to her

Rome didn't like the baby, so she hit it and that made Primrose wail

"Oh sweetie it's okay" Logan says as he takes Primrose back into his arms to hold her and make everything okay

"Rome I'm sorry I am going have to discipline you bug time" Kendall says as he takes Rome to her room, so he could discipline her since they don't hit

Before she left she pushed Pepper off the bed as well as Vienna

"I swear that girl is nothing but trouble" Logan says as he gets out to pick both girls up, so he could see if anything was broken or there was bleeding

Pepper was holding her arm, and Vienna was crying her head off

"Pepper it looks like I'm taking you to the hospital" Logan says as he looks at Vienna to see if she had any blood on her

Vienna had one doozy of a bump on her, so Logan took care of her while he helped Pepper get her shoes on

"Kenny I'm taking Pepper to the hospital, and I'm taking the babies with me, so you know where they are" Logan calls to him

"That's fine Logan cause I'm taking Rome to see a therapist, so we can get this matter taken care of" Kendall says as he gets Rome ready, so he could see what is her problem was and to get it taken care of at once

"I'll let you know what is going on with Pepper" Logan says as he leaves with two babies and Pepper who wasn't happy at all cause her arm hurt her

"Sounds like a plan and you can get Primrose checked out to see if she is okay, and after I get Rome checked out I will probably go shopping for Primrose, so she has her own clothes, and everything

"I was planning on getting her checked out" Logan says as he puts Pepper in her car seat

Logan grabs the extra car seat from Kendall's car, so Primrose would be safe when they went anywhere

"Vienna I think you are starting to outgrow your car seat baby girl" Logan says as he buckles Vienna in

Primrose was fast asleep in her car seat

"Hey Kendall you better pick up a new car seat for Vienna cause she is starting to get too big for her other one" Logan calls up to him

"Will do Logie" Kendall says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Pepper and her arm**


	7. Broken arm

**We see about Pepper**

"We are almost to the hospital Pepper" Logan calls to her as they continue to head to the hospital to get checked out to see if her arm was broken

"It hurts papa" she cries from the backseat

"I know it does just keep the ice pack on it a little more until we get there okay" he says to her as he continues to drive to the hospital

As Pepper continues to cry the babies started to cry too

"Oh no" he says as he continues to drive to the hospital to get Pepper checked out

Logan has one of the valet park the car while he takes Pepper and the babies inside the emergency room to get checked-out

"I know princess" he says when he hears Pepper cry out for him

Once Logan got Pepper registered she was taken into triage

"Are these little cuties going to be seen too?" a nurse asks Logan

"No they are just upset cause their big sister us crying is all" he says as he gives the babies their binkies, so they could settle down a little bit in the stroller that he got out of the car

Pepper had her weight, blood pressure, pulse, and temperature taken before she was taken to express to wait to go to x-ray

"Right in here please, and you will go to x-ray shortly" the nurse says to her as she puts Logan and the girls into the room to wait

"I want daddy" Pepper says as she continues

"I know you do will I do?" Logan asks her as she climbs into his lap to wait to go to x-ray to see what is going on with her arm

She nods as he rocks her cause he could tell that she was really scared at the moment

"It's okay sweetie maybe we can go down to the gift shop, so you can hold something after you get your picture taken" he suggest to her

"Can we mommy?" she asks him with a sniffle

"Sure princess" he says as he gets up to take her to the gift shop to go looking for something that she might want after she gets her picture taken

Pepper wanted to bring her big Olaf with her to the x-ray room cause she didn't want to wait any longer for him

"There you go big girl" Logan says as he pushes the stroller that had the babies in

Pepper was quite happy with her big Olaf as they headed back to the room to wait for her to go to x-ray

(Later)

"Hey Logie" Kendall says as he comes in to see how pepper was doing

"Daddy" Pepper says when she sees him

"Hi princess" Kendall says as he picks her up and holds her in his arms

"Where's Rome?" Logan asks him

"They took her to ask her some questions, and I will have to go back to her in two hours cause they want to run some test on her to see what is wrong with her" Kendall says as the tech comes in to get Pepper and take her down to x-ray, so they could see about her arm

"Daddy" Pepper says as she reaches out to him

"Okay you got me princess" Kendall says as they head to x-ray

Logan came too cause Pepper was looking at him to come to the x-ray room too

"Sweetie I'll stay out here with the babies" Logan says as he gets Primrose out of the stroller cause she started to get fussy for mommy

Vienna ended up falling right asleep in the stroller

"I'll feed you baby girl" Logan says as he gets a bottle out for her, so he could feed her

Primrose was being funny with her bottle

"Sweetie I know you're hungry" he says as he tries to guide the bottle to her mouth, so he could feed her

Logan ended up sitting down with her and doing something that he didn't think he will have to do ever

"Well at least you took the bottle for me" he says as she starts to drink her formula for him

Soon Pepper and Kendall come out of x-ray

"Now we wait Logan" Kendall says as they head back to the exam room to wait on the doctor to come and see about Pepper

Pepper loved snuggling on daddy during the wait

"Keep the ice on your arm sweetie" Kendall says to her

"It's wet daddy" she says to him

"I'll see about a towel to keep your arm dry" he says as he gets up to leave to see about a towel for her arm

While daddy was gone Pepper snuggled on mommy

"Hey baby doll" Logan says as he picks her up to hold her on his lap while Kendall was gone

Soon the doctor comes in with the results of Pepper's x-ray

"Well I can see it's broken, and she has a hairline fracture right here" the doctor says as he shows Kendall and Logan where the break was in her arm

"Will she have to have a cast?" Logan asks him

"Yeah, so if you can follow me to the casting room, so she can get casted" the doctor says as he shows Kendall and Logan to the casting room to wait on the orthopedist to come in and cast her

"What color are you going to get Pepper?" Logan asks her as they enter the room

"All of them" she says when she saw all of the colors on the wall

"You will have to pick only one color princess" Kendall says to her as he looks at the colors that the hospital had

Pepper decided on purple as her color for her cast

The doctor put a sock on, and then wrapped it in gauze, and lastly the color that was wet went on her arm. Pepper had to wait for it to dry cause she would have to keep her arm in a sling until it healed

"I think there is a bowl of ice cream, with your name on it at home come on" Logan says as he leaves with Pepper while Kendall went to check on Rome to see if she could be released to come back home, so Rome could tell Pepper that she was sorry for breaking her arm

(House)

"Here we go big girl" Logan says as he puts her on the couch with her baby sisters, so they could watch something on Netflix while they eat their ice cream sundae's that Logan was going to make for her

"Thank you mommy" Pepper says as Vienna lays on Pepper

(Later)

"There's my little Rome" Logan says when Rome ran into the room to hug him

"Hi mommy" Rome says to him

Logan was grateful to have a nicer Rome who loved her mommy and daddy and behaved like a good little girl

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Beach day **


End file.
